


Meet Me At Midnight

by saiki_ouhara



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_ouhara/pseuds/saiki_ouhara
Summary: Kokichi sees no point in trying to graduate from the Academy's twisted dating show, until a certain Detective catches his eye...





	Meet Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Salmon Mode in V3
> 
> Written for the Pit's Valentine's event! 
> 
> Also my first ever fic! Enjoy! <3

The day of reckoning was fast approaching. Monokuma would choose one lucky couple, who would be allowed to graduate from the Academy. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, had a certain blue haired boy on his mind. He had seen the detective on a few dates with various classmates over their time in the prison school. From his observations, Shuichi had never personally pursued anyone, he was simply likeable enough for others to seek him out. While curious as to why Shuichi had never approached anyone, Kokichi understood the feeling. To put it bluntly, Kokichi Ouma was alone. He simply had no reason to try to graduate. There was no life to go back to outside of the Academy. DICE was all he had in the outside world, and to the little leader, that wasn't enough. They were all getting older, and soon enough, they would have college and lovers and life to deal with. Growing up was inevitable, but Kokichi didnt want to accept that. He didn't want to accept the very real possibility of ending up alone. At least here in the Academy, even if everyone hated him, he at least didn't have to be alone. Maybe that's why Shuichi never seemed interested in any of his dates. Albeit selfish, Ouma hoped deep down that Shiuchi wouldn't graduate either. Soft spoken, sweet Shiuchi was the classmate that was always the kindest to him, despite his constant tricks and lies. It would be a sad day to see him go, and especially heartbreaking to see the detective with someone that wasnt him. While Kokichi would never admit it, somewhere along the way, he fell for Shuichi Saihara. He fell hard enough to put together some pathetic excuse for a date, so that even when the inevitable occurs, he can think back on the gorgeous golden-eyed detective and be able to say something along the lines of 'at least I tried'. And with that, he set out to put his plan to action. 

\---

'What am I doing?' The small, purple eyed boy thought to himself.

With a sharp knock on the door to the detective's dorm room, the Supreme Leader's plan, for what may as well be his boldest scheme as of yet, was complete. Turning on his heels, the boy took off, running as though his life depended on it. His heart pumped so fast he felt his blood overflow, staining his cheeks with a deep red hue. Kokichi Ouma was not one for honesty, yet his heart betrayed him time and time again, fluttering every time the detective came to mind. An infinite supply of lies could find their way past his tongue, but it was impossible for him to falsify the feelings bubbling up within his chest. Since day one, he was held captive by those golden eyes, with no hope for escape.  
As he made it back to the Academy's pool, the sun had finally faded, leaving the sky dusted with pink, parallel to the colour of Kokichi's cheeks. With a nervous sigh, he steadied his breathing, and went inside.

\---

Shuichi Saihara awoke with a start, jolted awake by the sound. Confusion clouding his mind, he groggily got up. Once he opened the door, whoever had sought him out was long gone, the only evidence of their visit was waiting for him on the ground in front of his door.  
A single rose, accompanied by two date tickets and a handwritten note.

"Meet me at the pool at midnight."

The detective was exhausted, yet his curiosity got the better of him . After taking a quick moment to freshen up, Shuichi gathered the mysterious note and walked out into the night. His pounding chest affirmed how nervous he was. Who could it be?

\- - -

Out of every ultimate Shuichi could have imagined to be his secret admirer, Kokichi Ouma would have been his last guess. Yet there he was. As Shuichi stood in the doorway to the pool, the sight before him made his heart stop, and put time itself to a halt. Plum purple locks cascaded down the boy's delicate shoulders, his soft figure framed in the pale light. He sat at the edge of the pool, legs dangling over, twiddling his thumbs. Although it could be easily mistaken considering the gentle glow of the light, Shuichi could have sworn he saw a peachy blush splashed across the boy's cheeks . Even though his pulse was already going a mile a minute, nothing could have prepared him for the look he recieved when the little leader finally noticed his presence. His eyes glistened, like little violet galaxies. Purple locked onto gold, the smaller boy finally spoke, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips;

"Huh, I didn't think you'd actually show."

\--

Shuichi moved to take a seat next to Kokichi at the pool's edge, hoping to gain some insight into the leader's plan. His face became powdered with a shy blush as he questioned Kokichi.

"Why did you ask me here?" 

With a flash of something akin to panic, Kokichi's eyes widened, and he immediately set to mask his nervousness. His words were heavy with a feigned indifference, and he let out a light giggle.  
"What? I can't ask my beloved Saihara-chan out on an innocent little outing? I don't always have a motive, you know! NishiShi!"

"You always have a motive, Kokichi. Just tell me the truth."

" Yeah. You're right, I actually brought you here to try to convince you to join my organization! You know, we could really use someone like you among our ranks-" He went to continue the teasing, but Shuichi cut him off.

"That's clearly a lie. I'd like to know your actual intentions."

"Aw, okay, I came here to seduce you, obviously! I'd be stupid to not try to get with my darling Shumai at least once!" He giggled, giving Shiuchi a lustful look, batting his eyes at the clearly flustered detective. 

A blush broke across Shuichi's face, dusting his cheeks with a light rosy hue. Ouma had to look away in order to contain his composure. The detective's eyes were so easy to get lost in, and damn him, he looked downright irresistible in this light.

"I-is that a lie too?" he questioned, with a look that emitted both hope and despair at the same time. The navy haired boy tugged lightly at his fringe, looking away and slightly downwards.

Instead of giving a coherent response , Kokichi took the opportunity to shove Shuichi, leading him to fall into the water with an audible splash, drenching the little leader in the process. Sputtering and coughing, the very red faced Shuichi spoke.  
"Ouma, what the hell?!" He cried out, grabbing the smaller boy by the ankles, dragging him in after him. 

"Nishishi, I'm glad I could join you for a little swim, Shumai!" Kokichi giggled, splashing some water at the detective. His purple hair was a scraggly mess, and his outfit was practically glued to him. Looking over, Shuichi mirrored his appearance, navy locks of hair hugging his face, gold eyes burning. The main difference between the boys was that Shuichi's cheeks visibly burned like hot coals. The reason for that being Kokichi, who had casually begun to strip out of his drenched street clothes.

"Wha- what are you doing?" the detective asked nervously, trying not to stare, as he remained cloaked in the same scarlet blush as before.

"Obviously I'm not going to swim wearing all of that! I'd advise you do the same, my beloved Shumai!" Ouma chirped, as the detective fumbled for a response. Yet he was unable to say a word, as Kokichis next words made Shuichi choke.

"What? Do you need help getting out of those clothes, Shuichi?"  
The devilish look in those violet eyes was impossible to misread.

Shuichi unsuccessfully grasped for a response, as Ouma waded towards him, now wearing nothing but his brightly coloured boxers. His skin was pearly in colour, stretched across his body like silk over stones. Little galaxies twinkled within those plum coloured eyes, splashes of devious mischief across his face. Dewy water drops peppered across his face, many finding a resting place on the supreme leader's lower lip. He looked beyond irresistible, and even the Ultimate Detective knew he didn't stand a chance. He was no match against Kokichi Ouma. 

All he could do is watch, as the purple haired boy helped shrug him out of his clothes, peeling off each layer of soaked cloth, until his attire mirrored Kokichi's, aside from his (now unbuttoned) undershirt. Shivers ran through him at each delicate touch. Neither boy said anything as they undressed, but just as he was about to break the silence...

It happened.

\---

Before he even had time to realize what he was doing, Ouma found his lips pressed against Shuichi's. The detective's lips were oh-so-soft, sprinkled lightly with the taste of chlorine. He felt the taller boy stiffen with shock at the suddenness of it all. Kokichi's heart pounded on the walls of his ribcage, threatening to break clean through. He jumped back in realization. As hard as he tried to don on one of his famous masks, the sheer horror of his actions made such a thing impossible. There was no hiding from what he just did. 

"I- Im S-sorry..!" he managed to stammer out, looking wide eyed at the detective. He looked down, and went to back away,

Until he felt Shuichi grab for his hand. 

"Wait..." he said quietly, nearly a whisper. In his golden eyes, where Kokichi had expected to see pure, unbridled disgust, was a glint of hope. "T-that was actually kind of nice.." Shuichi blurted out, giving the little leader's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can you do it again?" 

\---

That was all the incentive Kokichi needed. Swiftly closing the distance between the two, Kokichi reunited his lips with Shuichi's, earning himself a startled gasp. Surprisingly, he felt Shuichi instantly melt into his embrace. The little leader took his time, reading every reaction and savouring the taste of the detective's lips. Snaking his hands around Shuichi's hips, he was able to inspect the evidence of all those late night training sessions, the way his skin was held taught over newly gained muscles. It was as if there was braille over Shuichi's back, describing every single pushup in excruciating detail, and the way Shuichi's arms wrapped around him, it was as if his strength alone whispered stories of all the late nights the detective spent working out. Kokichi's wit was knocked out cold by the sheer attractiveness of Shuichi Saihara, as he was unable to make even the slightst poke of fun at him. He was, to put it bluntly, absolutely speechless. And to top it off, Shuichi's entire figure was glossed in the light, drenched from head to toe, and absolutely glimmering. Letting his mind go blank, he explored Shuichi's shy mouth, silently begging for those lips to never leave. Experimentally, Kokichi stole the blue haired boy's bottom lip, capturing it between his own, and giving it a firm nibble. He was delightfully rewarded with a desperate gasp from Shuichi. In retaliation, much to the leader's surprise, Shuichi snuck a hand up Kokichi's back, almost expertly dragging fingernails down his spine. When greeted by an unintentional, open mouthed huff, the detective trailed his tongue across Kokichi's. Needless to say, the purple eyed boy was in shock. His body tensed up, as Shuichi pulled back for a breath, and to gauge Ouma's reaction properly.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked, with a flash of concern in his golden eyes.

"Do you even know how long I've been dreaming of this? Please.. don't stop~ " the smaller boy panted out. He was not one to beg, but he couldn't help it. 

As soon as the words were past his teeth, Shuichi's lips were upon him, and before long, the detective's tongue invaded his mouth, exploring every inch. Ouma was beyond taken aback by how forward Shuichi was being, it was as if all of his bottled up lust was released at once, and Kokichi had yet to experience its wrath. Falling victim to the desperation behind every kiss, the boys fused together, melting into the furious passion that consumed them. Kokichi filed away in his mind every beautiful, pleasured noise that evaded Shuichi's lips. All the while the detective scribbled notes into Kokichi's delicate skin, listing every sensitive spot on the smaller one's body, as if he were studying for the most intensive exam either boy could ever imagine. Shuichi commited the feel of each section of Kokichi's body to memory, all the while keeping their lips locked in an unbreakable embrace. As Kokichi began to lose his composure, deafening whimpers and moans threatened to break free from his throat, all it took was one word from Kokichi's lips, 

"Please.." 

And with that, the simmering feelings boiled over. Shuichi grabbed the smaller boy, with a roughness that surprised even him, and pinned him to the pool wall, barely breaking their lip lock. The suddenness of the detective's actions earned a muffled yelp from Kokichi, his arms grasping helplessy at Shuichi, and his mind blank, drowning in desperation and lust. Trailing his hands up Kokichi's body, the golden eyed detective was rewarded with a loud moan as he gave the leader's nipples some attention. A light caress at first, which transformed into a gentle pinch. All the while Kokichi was barely holding himself together, falling victim to unrestrained whimpers and moans. He kissed Shuichi with the desperation of a dying man trying to catch a last breath, and Shuichi kissed right back with a parallel enthusiasm. Getting bored with their positioning, Shuichi lifted Ouma, silently encouraging the smaller boy to wrap his legs around the detective's waist, which he complied to immediately. Shuichi also took the chance to grab Kokichi by the wrists, effectively pinning them above his head, pale skin pressed hard into the cold tile of the pool wall. Basking in every single lustful noise that escaped the little leader's throat, Shuichi deepened their kiss even further, probing his tongue deeper into Kokichi's mouth, exploring it in its entirety. Happily, yet dazed, Kokichi reciprocated, tasting Shuichi's mouth with a passion that bordered on desperate, breathing hard though his nose, unsuccessfully restraining sounds of pleasure. Taking Kokichi's heavy panting as a good sign, Shuichi gently broke the kiss (with a needy whimper from Kokichi, of course), and began to let his lips travel down the leader's jaw, making a stop to lick up the edge of Kokichi's ear and taking a second to nip at his earlobe. Making the journey downwards, he left all decency behind, shamelessly nibbling, licking and suckling all over the leader's neck, whispering sweet nothings into the pearly white skin.

"You taste so lovely, Kokichi..." 

\---

"I've wanted you for so long..."

\---

"It's so hard to hold myself back around you..."

\---

Each sentence drew out pants and moans from Kokiichi, who struggled to stay still in Shuichi's arms as the detective marked purple blossoms into his skin. It was as if his goal was to mark him up, signing his name in love bites, so anyone who gazed upon the purple eyed boy knew he belonged to the one and only Shuichi Saihara. Simultaneously, the little leader took the opportunity to trace delicate scratches onto the skin on Shuichi's back. Each scratch rewarded Kokichi with deep, breathy, husky moans from the navy haired detective, and once temporarily satisfied, Kokichi snaked a trembling hand through Shuichi's dampened locks. Giving a firm tug, the leader coaxed another moan, yet louder this time, from Shuichi, who dug himself deep into the crook of Kokichi's neck. As expected, a loud, pleasured yelp escaped from his lips, and his legs began to tremble in excitement. While the boy's blood remained saturated in their faces, cheeks decorated in an auburn glow, the heat of their passion began to resonate somewhere a bit lower.  
Curiously, Kokichi dipped a nervous hand down to investigate...

\---

As their midnight meeting was on the brink of really heating up, the noise and the commotion had caught the attention of a special someone.

"Puhuhuhu... Now what do we have here?" asked none other than Headmaster Monokuma.

\---

Naturally, Shuichi froze in shock, eyes wide. His cheeks, once dusted with pink, had nearly caught fire, the deep crimson heat seeping all over his face, trailing as far as the edges of his ears. Trying to muster up an excuse before he completely dies of embarrassment, he felt Kokichi nuzzle into his neck, mumbling something about how "the perv bear can watch if he wants to..." as he placed gentle kisses across the detective's collarbones. The humiliation of the whole ordeal provokes a thought that likely should have come up earlier.

\---

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private..."


End file.
